Rotating oil slinging devices are well known. These devices are used to lubricate internal parts of a machine by splashing oil. The splashing occurs when a flat disc or some type of protruding object is rotated through an oil reservoir. The splashing oil lands on and lubricates the appropriate moving parts.
Typical of this type device are U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,984, Jan. 13, 1914 to Bruman, and No. 1,173,209, Feb. 29, 1916 to Nelson. Bruman discloses a rotating ring which dips into an oil reservoir and splashes oil on a bearing. Nelson discloses the use of a flywheel to pick up oil and deposit it in an opening to an oil conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,754, June 9, 1942 to Money discloses a rotating disc. The disc passes through an oil reservoir and picks up oil. The oil is then deposited into an oil conduit.
These devices spray in a radial direction by picking up oil on the surface of the rotating disc. The amount of oil sprayed is relatively small and becomes less at higher speeds when the need for oil increases. A need thus exists for an oil slinger that will distribute oil radially and axially, at high rotational speeds.